Frightful Things
by Biscuit15
Summary: Showing his affection through abuse was just one of the many frightful things Bel was capable of doing. B26 BelxFran yaoi one-shot. RE-WRITTEN


Fran moaned loudly as his lover slammed inside his unprepared body in a manner ferocious enough for streams of blood to flow down the younger boy's thighs. He reached upwards so that he could yank blond hair in an effort to keep himself grounded; the ecstasy was so overwhelming, he was almost sure he was going to die from it.

Belphegor, the boy's partner, whimpered in pleasure as the pain of having his hair pulled made his groin twitch with excitement. If he wasn't already thrusting his hips as aggressively as he possibly could, he would have pounded his lover senseless; he was a masochist, and Fran certainly knew how to give him what he wanted.

They were fucking in a public restroom where the risk of being walked in on was very high - but neither of them cared; it wouldn't have been the first time someone's seen their aggressive act of lovemaking. All that mattered to them was the fact, right now, Fran was crying out while Bel bit down into his shoulder so that he could draw more blood and instantly lap up into his hot, awaiting mouth.

_He likes blood… _The boy moaned as he felt his hands, tied behind his back, slide against the mirror as they were trapped between his body and the glass surface and the force of the thrusts sent him everywhere. _He likes it when I bleed..._

The blond had Fran's lower back pushed in against the porcelain basin where bruises from the uncomfortable position were slowly appearing - it was okay, though; they melded in with all of the other bruises Bel had inflicted upon his lover.

To say their relationship was abusive was an understatement – Bel had a _very _sadistic kink, and Fran just happened to enjoy it. Whether Bel abused him black and blue with his bare hands, or dragged his blades deeply through pale skin, Fran never complained; in fact, he always welcomed it.

The two complimented each other perfectly; Fran was a shameless whore, and no amount of sex could satisfy Bel, especially not if there was no murder, no pain or suffering or the eyes of dying innocents watching as he fucked Fran senseless right next to him. It was something Bel had always known was so _wrong_, but had never been able to care for; he was who he was, and he was a sick, twisted prince who could get off only on the goriest of things.

"B-bel...!" Fran whimpered as his spot was rammed into repeatedly, bringing him ever closer to his orgasm. He quite enjoyed people watching him be fucked into oblivion, and the very idea of someone walking in on them any second made him impossibly hard. "Bel...!"

Bel just grunted as he dragged his nails down Fran's back and created angry red streaks that leaked droplets of blood. He bent over further so that he could drink the red liquid; never had he been able to find something that tasted better on his tongue than blood.

Actually, he could; if he could fuck his lover in a puddle of blood, then he could lick clean the younger and taste not only the red liquid, but Fran's unique taste, too.

"F-fuck..." Fran could have cried from the overwhelming pleasure. He bucked his hips to take Bel in as much as he possibly could, needing it harder, deeper. "Gonna... Gonna cum...!"

Bel just started to roll his hips lazily as he drank the shining liquid from more wounds he created on the younger boy's back; he was becoming sated by the bloodlust alone, and his thrusts were starting to relax now that he could get what he so desperately needed in these moments.

Fran exploded over his chest and face with a loud scream of ecstasy. His hair was instantly grabbed, his head pulled roughly to the side so that Bel could lick the semen up as the older man emptied himself into the small body; he didn't always need the physical pleasure to get off because mental stimulation was just as good for him, and seeing the way Fran could dirty himself like this was more than enough.

Bel never bothered pulling out of Fran; he merely kept himself buried deep inside his lover until he had lapped up every precious drop of blood and cum like a kitten with milk.

Fran was breathless as he lay slumped against the wall, letting Bel take care of him. He caressed a blond head as he allowed his eyes to slip closed. He shuddered in pleasure when he was pulled into a warm hold, his bare skin against Bel's his favourite warmth; Bel was the only warmth Fran needed.

"I love you, Bel-senpai..." Fran didn't care that he was naked, or cradled against a body equally unclothed; if anyone dared say anything, Bel would kill them in mere seconds; the blond was sweet, and he took care of what was his – he would _never _let anyone hurt Fran, because the boy was _his_.

Bel just nibbled at Fran's earlobe in response, knowing he didn't need to reply; Fran loved him, and knew that Bel loved him back – after all, there was no one else in his life that Bel would hurt but never kill.

Causing physical damage but never enough to kill was just Bel's way of showing his affection, one of the many frightful things he was capable of doing.


End file.
